zimno
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei i Kira Izuru. Bardzo brutalne myśli i bardzo zimne reakcje. Slash i rozpacz. Nic optymistycznego, nic śmiesznego.


yaoi, angst, bdsm, generalnie wszystko kończy się źle. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Tekst popełniony niechcący i wszystkich zainteresowanych, a zwłaszcza poruczników K. i H., bardzo serdecznie przepraszam.

Vanth. Jeżeli tu jesteś, NIE CZYTAJ. To wypadek przy pracy był.

ZIMNO

Zimne jak ogniwa łańcucha Kazeshini.

Shuuhei nigdy nie potrafi rozgrzać tego chłodu. Może całować, pieścić, kusić, dotykać, gryźć, nawet — wstyd i rozpacz ciągle paliły go pod powiekami — bić knykciami w tę obojętność, kiedy na delikatne pukanie do serca już zbyt długo nie było odpowiedzi.

Nigdy nie ma odpowiedzi.

Usta Izuru są zimne jak uśpione ostrze zanpakutou. Uśmiech ciepły jak letni dzień, spojrzenie rozgrzewające jak lazur nieba, gesty gorące jak szczere serce. Zimne, zimne, zimne wargi. Izuru całowany, pieszczony, gryziony, nigdy nie odwzajemnia. Krew z rozbitego nosa i ust ociera rękawem, a lazurowe spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej — o ile to możliwe — oddala się do wewnątrz, zupełnie niepomne obecności Shuuhei.

Wspomina?

Shuuhei cofa się, obrzydzony samym sobą tak samo, jak tą myślą — że Izuru miałby z takim ciepłym, bezbrzeżnie ciepłym zamyśleniem wspominać jakiś moment przywołany przed oczy przez tę krew. Uderzenie. Bicie. Shuuhei nie może nie rozważać, czy kiedyś—_wtedy_—ktoś—_tamten—_coś_—właśnie to. _Czy kiedy tamten tak, wtedy, tego, jeśli, kiedy tamten jemu, to czy usta Izuru były ciepłe, gorące, wzajemne.

Spuchnie.

Szczupły podbródek spuchnie na pewno jak śmiesznie pyzata chryzantema. Kira powinien pójść z tym do oddziału Czwartego, po spirytualny plasterek. Może gdyby po tym obramowanym złotem policzku nie snuła się strużka krwi, Shuuhei potrafiłby nie pragnąć uderzyć jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż Izuru odwróci się wreszcie do niego, podniesie na niego pięść, miecz, cokolwiek, zareaguje.

Kare, Kazeshini.

Hisagi zaciskał powieki i wbija sobie zakrzywione palce w oczy, żeby odegnać ten obraz, myśl, potrzebę. Żeby uśpić diabła. Kazeshini nigdy nie spał. Wił się gdzieś w jego świadomości, giętkimi hakami zaczepiając od niechcenia w najboleśniejsze emocje. Zbierał się teraz i jeżył, wygłodzony, shuuheiowe 69 odwrócone w chaos — zaczepny koszmar własnego odbicia w lustrze. Rękojeść miecza mrowi przymilnie — Shuuhei czuje, jak po wnętrznościach przesuwa mu się, ogniwo po ogniwie, i zaciska coraz mocniej aż nadto znajomy łańcuch.

Kazeshini chciał bić.

Shuuhei chciał bić. Nie, nieprawda, nie tak. Chciał przytulić Izuru, chciał mu mówić wszystkie te sentymentalne, idiotyczne frazesy, które mu się cisnęły na usta na widok melancholijnego, lazurowego spojrzenia przyjaciela. Chciał odkrywać z twarzy Izuru kurtynę złocistych włosów, pasmo po paśmie, scałować z odsłoniętego oka łzy. Chciał odkrywać z luźnego munduru niezmordowane ciało, bladozłocistą skórę, chciał pieścić każdy cal tego złotego skarbu. Chciał się wgryźć i dostać coś więcej niż tylko zimną, współczującą niemal pobłażliwość.

Chciał sprać Izuru na kwaśne jabłko. Łańcuchem.

Chciał patrzeć, jak te porcelanowe oczy zmieniają swoje szklane zobojętnienie w szok, emocje, niebieski płomień. Chciał zostawić blizny i zlizywać z nich krew, i chciał być za to ukarany. Z sercem. A potem wynagrodzony. Z nawiązką. W gardle Shuuhei piekliły się bliźniacze haki Kazeshini — oba ostrza pięły się mozolnie po stromiźnie jego świadomości, ten jeden raz równie zgodne, głodne, zharmonizowane w wyznaczonym celu. Gdyby...

Usta Izuru są zimne.

Zimniejsze niż łańcuch Kazeshini — nienasycony demon duszy Hisagiego nigdy nie daje się tak stłamsić. Usta Izuru są zimne jak bezdzienność Hueco Mundo, nawiedzana przez srebrnowłose widma. Uśmiech Izuru jest ciepły jak brama między światami, ogrzewana oddechem wojsk shinigami. Dłoń Izuru jest czuła i troskliwa jak miażdżący ucisk Kazeshini gdzieś na dnie serca.

Pocałował go.

Shuuhei otwiera oczy, nie wierząc, nie widząc, nie chcąc. Zimne usta, ciepły uśmiech, dotyk dłoni. Izuru. Ciągle leciutko krwawi z rozbitej wargi, ale uśmiecha się szeroko i zaraźliwie, obejmuje przyjaciela gestem przeprosin. Całuje zimną odmową.

— Dzięki, Hisagi—sempai.

Cmoknął go w policzek, jak brata. Jak Hinamori.

— Czasem jestem okropny, wiem. Przepraszam, Hisagi—sempai. Naprawdę przepraszam. Renji dobrze mówi, że trzeba mnie porządnie sprać.

Dotyka palcem obitego policzka z miną pełną zawstydzenia. Shuuhei wie, że te długopalce dłonie są też ciepłe, i bezbrzeżnie cierpliwe, i troskliwe. I widzi na dnie oczu Izuru echo tamtego rzewnego, hołubionego zazdrośnie wspomnienia. Chciałby mu je wybić z głowy, wyssać z ust, chciałby...

Izuru cmoknął go w drugi policzek, jak na pożegnanie.

— Naprawdę dziękuję. Nie ma to jak przyjacielski szturchaniec, żeby mnie przywrócić do rzeczywistości. Gdybym znowu kiedyś zasłużył, żeby mnie sprać, nie krępuj się, sempai. To mi na pewno dobrze zrobi.

Jednym bardziej energicznym skinieniem wstrząsa grzywką i chowa niedopowiedzenia pod zasłoną złocistej melancholii. Shuuhei drży, palce zaginają się odruchowo jak obusieczne haki Kazeshini. W myślach mętlik, w duszy chaos, skóra rozpalona, serce próbuje się rozdzierać z szat samo przed sobą. Hisagi cały jest w tej chwili wichrem konfliktów, tylko niedbale spętanych słabym łańcuchem woli. Cały jest emocjami. Ciepłem.

Karcące, obrażone niemal spojrzenie Kiry. Nieładnie. Po co taka brutalność, agresja, tylko z tego będzie nieszczęście. Rozpacz. Hisagi—sempai powinien sam to wiedzieć najlepiej. A Izuru nie lubi brunetów, i cóż można na to poradzić. Pa, pa. Usta Izuru są zimne jak niemiłosierna litość Wabisuke.

Całuje Shuuhei w czoło. Dobić.

koniec


End file.
